


Death Game Holic.

by reikougas



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reikougas/pseuds/reikougas
Summary: Atado, vendado y desorientado... Así despierta nuestro protagonista, quien minutos más tarde decubrirá que ni él ni uno de sus queridos "niños" están a salvo... Y que la vida de ambos depende enteramente de sus acciones y decisiones. ¿Logrará salir de este laberinto o acabará llevándose por delante tanto su compañero como a sí mismo?





	Death Game Holic.

Por más que intentase hacer memoria, no lograba recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior, que lo había llevado a su situación actual. Inmovilizado, vendado y amordazado, además de desorientado y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza (muy probablemente por el efecto de la droga que usaron en primer lugar para llevarlo hasta el lugar desconocido). En aquella húmeda sala, todo era silencio, hasta que este fue roto por una voz robótica, evidentemente alterada por ordenador.

“ Sakuma Rei. “

Alzó instintivamente la cabeza al escuchar su nombre ser prounciado, liberando una queja al no poder responder con palabras a su captor.

“ ¿Decías algo? No logré entenderte, haha. Ah,perdón, fallo mío. La mordaza o como tú dirías… El bozal. “

¿Quién se creía que era usando sus bromas? Antes de poder quejarse nuevamente, un sonido metálico interrumpió su hilo de pensamientos: Los grilletes que oprimían sus pies y manos habían sido liberados automáticamente desde otro lugar. Aprovechando su nueva libertad, se desprendió de la venda de sus ojos, así como del trozo de tela que impedía su habla. Parpadeó varias veces, para acostumbrarse a la luz y poder situarse antes de hacer nada. Ahora que se fijaba, alrededor de su cuello había una especie de… ¿Collar? Similar al de un perro, pero hecho de alguna clase de metal. Eso, más que darle respuestas, solo le creaba más preguntas. Se incorporó, dirigiendo un vistazo rápido a su alrededor: La habitación era bastante simple, casi como una especie de celda sin más decoración que una pantalla apagada y un interfono, al último de los cuales se dirigió, pues de allí provenía la voz de su raptor.

“ ¿Quién eres y qué buscas de mí? Esto podría considerarse abuso a la tercera edad. “ Espetó, usando su habitual tono relajado. No quería dejar entrever, ni mucho menos, que su situación actual lo preocupaba. No se permitiría verse débil.

“ No estás en posición de quejarte ni de preguntar. Tan solo de obedecer mis órdenes, ¿Entendido? “ Segundos más tarde a estas palabras, una corriente eléctrica administrada por el collar, a modo de advertencia, recorrió el cuerpo del vampiro, quién caería al suelo por lo inesperado de aquello. Gruñó, y aunque él no añadió nada más, la voz del otro lado si lo hizo.

“ Bien, veo que vas comprendiendo. Buen chico. “ Nuevamente aquel trato, como si fuera un perro. ¿Qué demonios le ocurría?

“ Te explicaré lo que debes hacer si quieres salir de aquí con vida. Te enfrentarás a una serie de pruebas, que pueden o no resultar mortales… Dependiendo de si fallas o no. Si las completas todas, saldrás de aquí. Simple, ¿Cierto? “

“ ¿Y si me niego a hacerlo? “ Alzó entonces la voz el azabache, reincorporándose. Morir o no tampoco le importaba demasiado, más si podía frustrar los planes de aquel sádico de verlo sufrir. En todo caso, había dicho que las pruebas podían llegar a ser mortales, así que… Nada ganaba intentándolo. No le dio tiempo a añadir nada más, pues la respuesta no se hizo esperar.

“ Pues de nuevo defraudarías a alguien preciado para ti. Pero esta vez el resultado sería la muerte. ¿Quieres eso, Sakuma Rei? “

Aquellas palabras… Aquellas palabras lo hicieron abrir los ojos de par en par, pues se había imaginado lo que sucedía.

“ ¿Qué le has hecho a Ritsu? ¿Está bien? Responde o enfréntate a las consecuencias. “ Podía apreciarse en su tono de voz la molestia, sin embargo, del otro lado solo se escuchó una sonora carcajada, que irritó más al líder de UNDEAD.

“ ¿Qué tiene tanta—“

Sus palabras fueron cortadas por su interlocutor, que una vez dejó de reí retomó un tono burlón.

“ Te equivocas de parte a parte. A quien tengo no es a tu hermano, sin embargo, sí es alguien igual de valioso para ti. Mira, como soy generoso te permitiré verlo por ti mismo.“

La pantalla, momentos antes apagada, mostró una imagen que heló la sangre del Sakuma: Un Koga Oogami demacrado, preso como él momentos atrás, pero despierto y sin la mordaza. Parecía visiblemente molesto, como igual de visible era la marca debajo del collar, igual al que él mismo poseía. ¿Cómo…? Se acercó a la pantalla, como si su vida dependiese de ello, obervándolo más de cerca. Sí, no había duda, era él...

“ Tengo a tu querido Oogami Koga. Tu fiel compañero, ¿Verdad? Bien, hay una parte que no te expliqué todavía. Su vida depende de la tuya. Si mueres, él morirá contigo. Si cometes alguna estupidez, recibirás un shock como el de antes… Y no solo eso. Él, como ves, tendrá que soportar uno el doble de fuerte. Y la intensidad seguirá en aumento, hasta resultar mortal. Así que yo que tú me comportaría, fufu. Bien, ¿Qué me dices ahora? ¿Aceptas mis normas? “

“ Hey, tú, imbécil. Más te vale no hacer nada raro, ¿Me oyes? No quiero morir por culpa de alguien que ni sé quien es. “

Entonces, la voz del secuestrador resonó en la otra sala, donde el guitarrista permanecá cautivo.

“ Es verdad, aún no te dije quién será tu ‘príncipe azul’. ¿Quieres saberlo? ¿De verdad quieres, Oogami Koga? O debería decir… “ Hizo una breve pausa, tras lo cuál imitaría el timbre de voz de Rei. “ Wan-ko. “

Eso incomodó bastante al imitado, quien respondería a aquella provocación de una forma bromista, a pesar de todo.

“ No te propases, o podría morderte. Después de todo, hay ciertas cosas que los perros solo permiten a sus amos, ¿Sabes? “

Aquellas palabras resonaron, a su vez, en la sala contigua, haciendo que el albino abriera los ojos por la sorpresa. Tan solo por unos segundos, pudo vérsele vulnerable, pues tras ello retomó su actitud agresiva y orgullosa de siempre.

“ ¿Qué puto problema tienes, vampiro bastardo? Corta el rollo, estamos en una situación seria. Y, bueno, no mueras… Confio en ti. “

Las tres últimas palabras fueron pronunciadas en un volumen menor, pero aún así fue audible para el mayor, quién respondería de igual manera.

“ Jamás te defraudaría, Wanko. “


End file.
